iPod Shuffle
by softangelwings
Summary: Decided to write some drabbles using the shuffle on my iPod. Enjoy.
1. Alice and Jasper

**So I've seen this done before, and thought I'd give it a try. I put my iPod on shuffle, and wrote 10 drabbles on a couple that I chose to write about. Once the song finished, I couldn't write anymore. I had fun doing it. :) Just fyi, my iPod has tons of different songs, so that's why it goes from rap to pop to movie soundtrack, etc. :) No songs were skipped; I only used the first 10 songs that came up when I hit 'shuffle'. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. That belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I also don't own any of the songs.**

--

**1. Stronger by Kanye West**

Jasper looked over at Alice with a smile. He thought about all the times that she helped him to feel stronger. Especially when he was around humans. She would send him a smile to help him feel stronger.

**2. Shut Up by Simple Plan**

Alice was having a bad day, and Jasper could sense that. He went over to speak to her, but she didn't really pay attention.

"Alice..." he began.

"Just shut up! Please!"

**3. The Music of the Night from The Phantom of the Opera by Andrew Lloyd Webber**

Alice laid out on the grass, staring up at the stars. She felt a presence next to her, and saw Jasper laying next to her. She smiled. They just lay there, staring up at the stars. But Alice was also listening for all of the sounds that were in the night, making it sound like music.

**4. Without You by Hinder**

It seemed like all Jasper and Alice were doing was fighting. This was very unusual for them, because they normally were so close to each other. It shocked everyone to see the two fighting the way they were.

Both had been acting strange, especially Jasper. No one really knew what was going on, or what had caused everything. Only Alice and Jasper knew.

Alice ended up watching Jasper walk away. She thought to herself, _"I'd never thought I'd say that I'm fine without you."_

**5. What I've Done by Linkin Park**

Jasper sat silently in the room he shared with Alice, listening to his iPod. He sighed as he thought of his past. Just then, he was filled with happiness. He turned, and saw Alice walk into their room.

"What are you listening to?" she asked, going over and sitting on his lap.

"What I've Done by Linkin Park," he replied.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked.

"The part in the song where it says 'erase myself and let go of what I've done'," he replied. "I know I need to let go of what I did in my past, and not hold onto all of those memories."

**6. All I Ask of You from The Phantom of the Opera by Andrew Lloyd Webber**

Jasper sensed strong emotions in the house, and knew that they were coming from Alice, because everyone else had gone out hunting.

"What's wrong Darlin'?" he asked her, pulling her onto his lap.

"I don't want to talk about it," she replied, resting her head on his chest.

"Well, Darlin', I'm right here with you. I'll always be beside you so I can guard you and guide you through whatever comes our way."

**7. Bad Day by Daniel Powter**

Jasper had gone through a particularly bad day. It was worse because Alice hadn't been at school that day. She really needed to go hunt, so he didn't have her there with him.

He decided to put on a smile and try to get through the rest of the day. A sad song went through his head, which matched his current mood. But putting on a smile would fool the others into thinking that he was feeling better.

**8. Right Here, Right Now from High School Musical 3: Senior Year by Zac Efron and Vanessa Hudgens**

It was a quiet night in the Cullen house, so Jasper and Alice decided to take advantage of the rare quietness.

They went out into the yard, placed a blanket down, then laid down on it. Alice let out a contented sigh as they turned their gazes up towards the stars.

"I wish that we owned this moment," Jasper said. "And that it would never leave."

**9. Unwritten by Natasha Bedingfield**

The rain was coming down lightly, and Alice looked out the window longingly. She then got an idea. Putting on her rain boots, she headed out the door. She smiled and laughed as she danced alone in the rain.

Jasper looked out the bedroom window to see his pixie wife dancing around in the rain. It brought a smile to his lips.

Alice continued to dance in the rain, and could feel the rain droplets on her skin. It felt wonderful.

**10. Here (In Your Arms) by Hellogoodbye**

Jasper and Alice were in their room, just resting in each others arms. The room was quiet, but they didn't mind. They didn't need words to be spoken when they were together.

Alice knew that there was no place else she could be but in her loving husband's arms.


	2. Jacob and Bella

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. That belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I also don't own any of the songs.**

--

**1. Everything I Ask For by The Maine**

Jacob looked over and smiled as he watched Bella play in the ocean with Quil and Embry, having a great time. He thought about how Bella was everything he could ask for in a girl, and even so much more than that.

He didn't understand what Bella saw in him, but he was happy now that she was with him. He was so happy because he was so lucky to have a girl like Bella. She was definitely everything he'd asked for, and more.

**2. Still There For Me by Corbin Bleu feat. Vanessa Hudgens**

Jacob sat on the beach in La Push, lost in thought. He was thinking about Bella, and everything they'd been through.

They'd been through so much, and he didn't know where he'd be if she wasn't there for him.

Even when things weren't great between them, Bella was still there for him. He was hard to understand sometimes, but Bella showed him who he really was. Life necessarily hadn't always been an easy ride for him, but he'd lost his selfish pride after he and Bella got together.

One phrase that Bella would say over and over played in his head.

_"Even when I can't be there for you, you're always there for me."_

**3. When You're Gone by Avril Lavigne**

Jacob sat on the bed that he had shared with Bella, just staring at the clothes on the floor. He couldn't believe that Bella was gone. Even if he looked, he wouldn't find her. She had left.

He couldn't do very much because everything he did reminded him of Bella. The clothes that she'd left behind were still laying on the floor. They still smelled just like her.

He knew that they were made for each other. He could hardly breathe. He just wanted Bella there with him.

_I miss you, Bella._

**4. Face Down by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus**

Jacob sat in his room, angry at himself. His abusive actions towards Bella had driven her away. She told him that she'd had enough. Turning on the radio, his attention was caught by the song that was currently playing.

_Do you feel like a man  
__when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now  
__as she falls to the gorund?  
Well I'll tell you my friend,  
__one day this world's going to end  
__as your lifes crumble down,  
__a new life she has found._

Jacob closed his eyes, and could feel the tears forming. The song was completely true of what had happened. He realized that he probably would never get Bella back. That was his fault; he'd pushed her around, and thought it made him feel better at the time. But he was very wrong.

**5. Gotta Go My Own Way from High School Musical 2 by Zac Efron and Vanessa Hudgens**

Bella took a deep breath and headed down the the La Push beach. She was about to do something hard, but she felt that it was what was best for her.

As the beach came into view, she noticed the tall form of her boyfriend Jacob.

"Jacob," she called out. He immediately turned around, and walked over to her.

"What's wrong Bella? You seem upset."

She took a deep breath. "I feel like right now, I have to go my own way. At least for now."

"What? Why?" Jacob asked.

"I'm sorry, Jacob," Bella said, before turning around and heading back towards where she'd parked her car.

As she faded into the distance, Jacob thought he'd heard her say something.

_I gotta go my own way._

**6. Photograph by Nickleback**

Jacob stared down at the photo album that was in front of him. Pictures were also spread out on the floor. There were many pictures; many memories.

The photo he'd been looking for was of him and Bella, who he'd been in a relationship with. But then things changed.

It had been hard to say it, but it also had been time to say it.

_Goodbye, goodbye._

**7. Everytime We Touch by Cascada**

Jacob thought of everytime he and Bella touched. It just felt so right. Nothing felt more perfect.

**8. Should've Said No by Taylor Swift**

Jacob was trying to convince Bella to take him back. She had caught him cheating on her, so she broke up with him. But he was trying to convince Bella that he was sorry for what he'd done.

"You should've said no," she told him, before turning around and walking away.

**9. Bless The Broken Road by Rascal Flatts**

Jacob thought about how he was so lucky to have a girl like Bella. He thought about everything he'd been through. All the long lost dreams led Jacob to where Bella was. He was thankful for her, even though he had some lost dreams.

**10. Over You by Daughtry**

Bella thought about all she'd been through with Jacob. She hadn't seen some of the things coming, and wished that she'd started running a long time ago.

She never felt like she'd doubt Jacob, but she was better off without him; more than he knew. It took a while, but she was slowly getting closure. She realized that it really was over, and she was finally getting back together.

The day that she'd thought she would never get through, she got over him.


	3. Author's Note

**Hey, guys. I just want to thank everyone who have supported my stories here on Fanfiction.**

**I will be taking a short break from posting any chapters for at least several days, because I have midterms this week, and I want to do well on them.**

**Another thing...please vote on the poll that I currently have up on my profile page. It would help me a lot if you could do that.**

**THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE WILL BE REPLACED BY THE NEXT CHAPTER, SO PLEASE DON'T LEAVE A REVIEW/COMMENT ON THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

**Please cast your vote in my current poll. Thanks, guys!  
**

**~Caitlin (softangelwings)**


End file.
